


Jones' Shoe Makers

by jademariegreggo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But doesn't have to, F/M, alludes to rumbelle, brief mention of Belle and Mary Margret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademariegreggo/pseuds/jademariegreggo
Summary: "so what are you in need of this week Emma? Some new running shoes for the half marathon, or how about some suede ballet pumps for work?"





	Jones' Shoe Makers

"So what are you in need of this week Emma? Some new running shoes for the half marathon, or how about some suede ballet pumps for work?"

Walking into Jones' Shoe Makers you'd expect to see an elderly couple shuffling round an empty shop, hoping for another customer so they can make the rent that month. However, when Emma walked in the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see a young looking guy moving stock from the backroom. The shop owner had clearly noticed Emma limping into the shop - an attempt to keep her shoe on her foot - and came running over to offer his assistance. "The name is Killian Jones. My brother is the one who owns the shop, bought it when he graduated college. Luckily for him, he is now off on paternity leave, hence why I am currently relocating the stock he left hidden. Anyway, I'm rambling now so how can I help you? Killian Jones is at your service." The speech concluded with a short bow, to which Emma responded by curtseying. 

A second surprise to Emma was how funny Killian was. His appearance only added to the humour. A quaint little shoe shop being ran by a 6ft tall, tattooed man wearing jeans only just meeting his ankles, who spoke as if he'd lived in Britain his whole life. It didn't take a genius to notice Killian was out of his comfort zone, and had he had another option, would rather be anywhere other than the shop. 

It would be wrong to state that Emma hadn't quickly become the shops only regular customer, and this didn't go unnoticed by Killian. He always remembered the shoes she liked, to make it easier when she came in the next time, at least that's what he was telling himself. Either being blissfully unaware or lying to himself, he found he was unusually observant of the reasons for her purchases. The first time was because her shoe strap snapped, the following time was trainers for running, and the third was shoes for a bachelorette party she was invited to. ("there is a strict dress code, and apparently my clothes, shoes included, just aren't up to scratch and that won't do for precious Mary Margret"). Over the last three months, she must've purchased at least 15 pairs of shoes for any and all occasions a large majority of them being fictional reasons. 

In the second month of Emma's visits, Killian's brother Liam returned to working at the shop. As delighted as Killian was about his brother's return, he was slightly disappointed he might miss out on his visits from Emma Swan, another thing that didn't go unnoticed by Liam. He'd noticed Killian's increased presence in the shop he'd previously condemned his brother for buying, offering to take on more shifts and becoming pally with the customers. The 'Emma Effect' as Liam had described it, was surprising both Killian and his brother. It had been a long time since Killian had felt comfortable sharing his life story with another person, yet with Emma he felt safe saying anything. 

** *** **  
On this one occasion, Emma was browsing the store before Killian's shift began.   
"Swan it's been 4 days, how can you possibly need more shoes? Surely you must be running out of room in your home" Killian joked as he entered the shop preparing for a 6 hour shift. Admittedly Emma did have way more shoes than she could ever need, and she knew it. Belle and Mary Margret, Emma's best friends, were constantly putting in dibs for a pair of shoes they'd found stashed away in bathroom storage.   
"I was actually looking for some boots, part of a Halloween costume I've been forced to do." It wasn't completely false, Emma was being forced to dress up for Halloween, but she had no need to buy more boots. Off the top of her head, she could pick out at least 3 pairs of shoes that would be appropriate but she wouldn't tell Killian.   
"Oh really? Another 'strict dress code' set up by Mary Margret and Belle? Or is it all an elaborate excuse to come and see my beautiful face?" Emma's face turned a bright shade of red when she realised how true Killian's comment had become. Originally Emma was actually going to the shop in need of shoes, however now the visits have been purely socially motivated.   
"You're not all wrong. Belle's husband is hosting a massive gathering - not a party because 'no one goes to a party anymore Swan'." Emma paused to recover from how shocking her impression of Belle's spouse was. "He decided that everyone needs to dress up. Belle suggested I go because I need to meet new people. Judging by my past experience, I can safely assume that it will shortly be followed with 'you aren't getting any younger, don't you want kids in the future?" 

The idea of oversharing was a foreign concept between Emma and Killian, with neither of them having other confidants to share their confessions with in the early hours of daylight. 

[to the shoe maker: I told MM I couldn't come and visit her & her son today because I had the flu. Am I a terrible person?]  
[to the shoe buyer: you aren't a horrible person. From what I've heard, her child sounds like a lot to deal with, and we couldn't possibly have you getting the little one ill if you may have the flu]

"well that sounds like a hoot and a half. I'll be spending my Halloween watching a film series I am not willing to name and eating the sweets I should be handing out to Trick or Treaters." Killian's halloween plans sounded like something Emma would much rather be doing - not really that interested in attending a gathering.   
"It's the Twilight series isn't it?"   
"How did you know Swan?" One thing the pair had in common was that they were both creatures of habit; every other week Killian would rewatch the last Twilight film, just like every other month Emma took a personal day and addressed no one.   
"You were watching it the other night, I saw it on your snapchat"  
"Fooled by technology once again" Killian joked, reminiscing on the time he got drunk and locked himself out of his phone for 5 days.   
"You should join me at this party, then I can be slightly less awkward"  
"And I'll dress as?"  
"I'm going as a princess, so you could be my sidekick." As a child Emma had always dreamt of being a princess; imaginging her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming and Emma was their lost daughter.   
"Sidekick? Love, I am nobody's sidekick."  
"Awh bless, someone has a fragile ego. If you really must, and want to do a couple's costume, you can go as Eugene from Tangled."  
"Couple you say?" a slight raise of the eyebrow was enough to make Emma blush again.   
"Turn of phrase. I need to go and get the shoes approved by Belle, but I'll see you here at 8?"  
"Sounds like a decent plan Love, see you then. I'll be waiting in my best Eugene get up"

Emma had to give Killian a bit of credit, he did managed to create some sort of costume with little noticed, however it was nothing like Eugene. They decided, if anyone asked, his creation was an 'unbranded prince' and Emma was an 'unbranded princess'. 

** *** **  
On the fourth month of Emma's regular visits, she decided it was time to ask Killian out for a date ñ which in her head seemed easier said than done. Another bump she had to deal with was the fact Killian wasn't working the day she went in, instead Liam was manning the tills.   
"Emma! Killian said I'd likely see you today, you must be a stickler for a routine." It was true, every Thursday at 1:30pm you could find Emma Swan stood in Jones' Shoe Makers, holding a bag in one hand and a coffee in the other.   
"Routines just make things easier. Killian not working today?"   
"No, he asked for the day off; personal reasons I believe"  
"You don't know, I thought you were his brother?" a slightly disheartened Emma commented.  
"Just because we are related doesn't mean I know everything about his life. You probably know more than I do"  
"Oh, okay. Do you know what he's working tomorrow?"  
"I believe he is doing a 11 - 4 shift, although I may be wrong" making a mental note to remember, Emma placed her shoes onto the till.   
"Thanks Liam, I'll just take these shoes then"  
"Don't worry about paying for them, you've singlehandedly paid our rent for the last month with all the shoes you've bought. I'm sure we can afford to gift a pair of shoes to the person who has changed my brother's life"  
"What do you mean 'changed his life'? All I've done is buy some boots off him," unsure whether to be thrilled someone cares about her, Emma tried to improve her understanding.   
"You've done more than that Emma. Since the two of you started texting regularly, Killian has started talking to people. Last week he actually offered to look after James while Elsa and I went shopping"  
"I believe that's all Killian, not me." Emma couldn't understand why Liam was thanking her, especially when she believed she hadn't done anything to help.  
"Partially yes, but you have helped him become who I always knew he could be. I'm surprised he hasn't asked you out yet"  
"Well," Emma paused to scratch awkwardly at the back of her neck, "that's what I why I am here. I was going to ask him for a drink later tonight, except he isn't here"

After a brief hesitation, Liam pulled out his phone composing a message to his brother.  
[to Little Brother Killian: can you come and watch the shop for me? I need to head home for a quick while.]  
[to Big Brother Liam: sure, I'll be there in about 10 minutes] 

The message didn't lie, within 10 minutes (8.5 to be precise) Killian was stood panting on the doorstep.   
"Is everything alright? Is James okay?" It was hard to fully understand what Killian was saying between breaths, but Liam quickly responded shooting down any concerns.   
"James is fine, I just needed to head home and grab some markers for displays"  
"Okay then, I guess I'll just watch the store for a bit then. Oh, hi Emma"

Liam left shortly after, creating a slight awkwardness between the pair.   
"So"  
"Yeah"  
However, Emma had come to the shop with a mission, and refused to back out when she was this far gone.  
"I need to ask you something Killian"  
"Sure, go ahead"  
"Do you want to go out for a drink or something tonight? Ruby gave me a gift card but it runs out next week." Technically, Ruby only gave Emma the giftcard so she would ask Killian out. She kept using having no money as a reason why she couldn't go - and with the date paid for she had no excuse.   
"That sounds great. When do you want to go?" This was a monumental occasion for Emma, and Killian, neither one of them used to being 'asked out', prefering to opt for one night stands instead.   
"I'm finished work for today so whenever"  
"How about we leave when Liam gets back? If we time it right, we can still get some food at Aesop's"

** *** **  
That night the pair finally made the move to tell their true feelings. Killian knew somewhere Liam was saying 'told you so' after countless arguments over the same topic. 

("I swear to you Killian, Emma likes you just as much as you like her") 

And many years later, Emma continued to be a regular customer at Jones' Shoe Makers. However, the shoes tended to be for her daughter, Elizabeth Anne, and Killian had no problem spoiling his little girl. Months before Elizabeth was born, Killian finally discovered Emma's shoe stash and questioned her reasons for visiting the shop.   
"So I may not have needed all the shoes I bought, for a while I was buying them so I had an excuse to come to the shop," cuddling further up to her fiance.   
"Oh, you really did come in to see my beautiful face."   
"Of course dear"  
"If it makes you feel better, you have a beautiful face too, and I'm sure this little one will too" a small kiss placed on Emma's forehead made her feel less embarrassed. 

As if on cue, Emma felt a hefty kick into her abdomen. All the years of being alone had led to this moment; 6 months pregnant with her second child and engaged to the man she loves. Elizabeth was the perfect child from the second she was born, sleeping through the night, and Emma hoped her second child would be the same. 

Three months later, Emma gave birth to a beautiful baby boy - Brennon David - just days before Halloween.


End file.
